Check and Mate
by IzaRoppi Is Love
Summary: Request: Shizuo drank some milk with some aphrodisiac and lets just say he tends to become very possessive and dominating here. In turn Izaya appears to find Shizuo and brought him to his apartment. Of course he didn't know that he would be held down on his bed naked by the beast of Ikebukuro. Shizaya, kinda non-con, control slipping through Izaya's hands as the story goes on.


**It's pwp request time**

**I am drrr trash I tell you, but hey I'm back with another story-ish request for more of a non-con between Shizuo and Izaya. She want a stripped of power Izaya so, bam! Shizaya**

**have more shameless smut from me. I wrote this on the top of my head and fast. **

**This is all I have for this chapter, hope it's enough for the request and not too bad ;o; sorry sorry I'm busy at times.**

**Very OOC, warning: non-con from Izaya's side, rape-ish, drugged Shizuo, etc etc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara, Izaya, Namie or Shizuo.**

**.**

**.**

"Nngh…"

Izaya bit his lower lips desperately, trying to prevent weird or embarrassing noises that may escaped from his lips while one of his hands tried to push Shizuo's broad chest away from him. Even without using his trusty switchblade, he knew he couldn't make the other male on top of him move an inch. His red-brown irises started to get watery while trying in vain to hold the sensation coursing through his body that was applied by Ikebukuro's strongest.

"Che, couldn't fight back, Izaya-_sama_?" Shizuo mocked while covering Izaya's mouth with his big hand. He took both of Izaya's hands with his other hand roughly, putted them on top of the raven's head and locked it, making Izaya winces in pain and unable to use his hands.

_Shit!_ Izaya cursed to whoever switched the taller male's milk with aphrodisiac and because of it, he had to deal with a lusty beast. He also cursed himself for letting Shizuo stay at his apartment tonight.

All of this was out of Izaya's predictions.

Izaya hated to admit it but Shizuo really is an expert when it came about sex.

Izaya ignored the fact that there isn't any way to escape from Shizuo now. He had to do something, anything. But luck wasn't on his side, he felt his body temperature rising and with Shizuo's constant touching made his brain melts with pleasure.

_Dammit_. Shizuo swiftly entered Izaya. Izaya shut his eyes tightly while biting his lips until it pulses red. Tears managed to escape from his left eye, indicating that the treatment was too rough for the raven.

"Hng…nggh…!" Moans managed to come out of Izaya's soft, bitter lips, showing how sensitive his lithe body was.

"You finally admit defeat, hn?" Shizuo asked casually.

Feeling Izaya's right hand that tried desperately to push Shizuo's hand had weakened, Shizuo pushed those hands onto the bed deeper and approached Izaya's face, trying to kiss those perfect pale lips.

Izaya's eyes widen. Just before Shizuo's lips touched his, Izaya quickly turned his head to the right, avoiding his kiss.

Alas, it was a wrong move on the chess board for Izaya. It was the white king's move in turn.

Shizuo cursed and bit Izaya's pale and sensitive neck until it form a bitemark. A sign that's proved that the dangerous informant of Shinjuku, that everyone feared is the strongest man in Ikebukuro's property. Bitemarks, sweat and saliva were littered all over Izaya's body and he couldn't help but gasps at the skillful tongue ravishing him.

Izaya pulled his thoughts together. His rusty irises that were half-lidded spotted something sharp, his knife, on top of his desk. He quickly grabbed the sharp object and tried to slice at Shizuo's cheek, just to make him stop.

The white king moved again. It looked like Shizuo already predicted what the informant was going to do. The blonde male grabbed Izaya's hand that had the knife.

"It's useless to fight-" throwing the knife as far as possible, after he squeezed it out of Izaya's hand, Shizuo locked Izaya's hands again "your time is up, Izaya-_kun_". A smirk adorned Shizuo's lips while looking at the raven.

Before Izaya could protest, Shizuo thrust his member into the lithe body beneath him deeper while maintaining the roughness. The thrust made Izaya arched his back and his head hit his black silk pillow, gasping with his mouth open wide. Shizuo licked his lips, Izaya's face was very seducing and dare he say it, downright sexy at the heated moment.

Shizuo didn't let this chance escaped him. He kissed those soft lips that belongs to Izaya roughly, thrusting his tongue into the hot cavern and battle with Izaya's tongue for dominance.

"Mmphft!" Izaya tried to pull away from the taller male's kiss. A trail of saliva rolled down his chin as the kiss continues on.

Shizuo pulls away from the kiss as he feels the slight pain Izaya applied to his tongue, using his teeth. "I didn't know you were so dirty, Izaya-_kun._"

Shizuo continues to thrust his member, hitting Izaya's prostrate hard which made Izaya writhe and moans in pleasure and undeniable pain under him.

"I'm now curious to see their reactions on how lewd you are when you're like this…"

Izaya opens his eyes, shaking his head desperately. He didn't want anyone to know this side of him! What would they think about him after that? Will things be the same?

"S-stop Shizu-cha-nggh! I-it- ah…!" Izaya got cut off by another trust in.

"Not until I'm truly satisfied" Shizuo lowly growled.

_Shizu-chan had to stop now. _was all that Izaya was thinking of. He's a mess of sweat and cum right now and finally reached his first climax.

"Ngh… hhah.." Weak tired gasps were all Izaya could do. He was tired, so very tired. Why does he felt more tired than playing with Shizuo normally, running all over Ikebukuro for hours and to be this tired after 20 minutes?

One of his eyes was shut while his other eye was half-lidded. He was panting weakly; his red face had a nice combination with his mouth open with saliva dripping down his chin. The many bite marks that littered around Izaya's slender, creamy neck. The many signs showing that he was _taken._

Oh, what a seducing and beautiful sight.

Izaya Orihara, Shinjuku's infamous information broker that was feared by many, was now lying helplessly under Shizuo Heiwajima, the 'monster' that many has called him.

Shizuo then whispered into Izaya's ear, "I'm not done yet, Izaya-_kun_."

Izaya couldn't think anymore. He could only moan and pant weakly under Shizuo who was thrusting accurately on Izaya's prostrate roughly. A string of see-through liquid from the wetness started to flow out of Izaya's hole, coating his thighs and slender legs.

Shizuo groans as he felt Izaya tightening around his member. After a few more thrusts, he finally climax and planted his seeds deep into Izaya.

Izaya groaned as he felt Shizuo pulled himself out of his hole, releasing his share of cum on to Izaya's thighs. Shizuo then finally released Izaya's hands and moves away from the bed. He quickly pulled his pant's zipper up.

"Thank you for the _'meal'_." with that said, Shizuo left the bedroom without glancing at the mess he made. Checkmate, it seems.

The raven informant could only watch him go while biting his lips until it bleed freely from his barriers of skin.

"Dammit." he cursed as he tightened his grip on the black long sleeved shirt with the fabric ripped off from his person. Silent tears continued to stream as he sobbed quietly on his bed.

**(I'm such an ass to Izaya right now ;_; I'm sorry baby)**

**.**

**.**

Shizuo didn't have a clue on what had happened.

The last thing he remembered was that he drank his milk bottle and then suddenly it tasted like alcohol and made his body feels hot after he drank it. He also remembered that Izaya found him half-conscious in an alley. He also remembered that Izaya was the one that let him stayed at the informant's apartment.

Then what?

Shizuo looked at his surroundings. He was positive this was his house but why did he slept on the floor? More importantly, his shirt was unbuttoned.

How did he come home from Izaya's apartment?

What happened when he was unconscious?

Shizuo woke up from his slumber and found that sweat was all over his body.

Why did he sweat a lot?

"Argh!" Shizuo growled. A lot of questions were floating in his small brain.

**(Shizuo, who could not remember a thing after that. wow.)**

**.**

**.**

Silence was brought to the room at work for the informant that morning.

Touching his neck while he was at his desk, he let out a sigh.

"Namie-san."

Namie, who was currently working on her own computer, stopped and focuses on Izaya for an moment.

"Bandages" Izaya plainly responsed.

"Hmph." Namie crossed her arms as she walked towards Izaya, handing him the bandage from her first aid kit.

_-Snip-_ Izaya cut its end with a pair of scissors and then processed to wrap the bandages around his neck.

"It looks like something happened"

"That is none of your business" Izaya sharply replied.

"Stubborn as always.." Namie sighed.

Izaya returned Namie's bandages.

"I don't like people who talks back to me." The informant looks away. "I'll take off 60% from your paycheck this month.."

And that's how the argument stopped.

**Izanamie moment right there guis**

**I went along with this as I go'ed. ****Might as well continue this because I know it's a crappy ending if I ACTUALLY left it from here so bare with me if I ever get back to this ;_;**

**Thank you for reading till the end for this story, I really don't know why it came to this.**

**Until next time, bye3**


End file.
